Ryan Dicker
| occupation = Starfleet SEAL | title = Executive officer, SEAL Team Alpha-6 | stationed = | rank = Lt. Commander | insignia1 = }} Ryan Dicker was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century, serving with the the Starfleet SEALs aboard the . (Star Trek: Pendragon) Early Life Ryan Theodore Dicker was born on 1 May 2345 in Flagstaff, Arizona, on Earth. As a teenager, he lived on Sherman's Planet, a joint Federation-Klingon border colony. While there, he befriended Austin and Alan Eyler. ( : "Wounded Soldiers", "Not Home Yet", "No Rusty Swords") Academy Dicker entered Starfleet Academy in 2364 and was assigned to Nebula Squadron along with Cadets Alex Grant, Bryan Shive, Brendan Wise and Nathan Reed. While Dicker became good friends with Shive, Reed and Wise, there was bad blood between himself and Grant from the start. In his sophomore year, Dicker became close friends with freshman Joseph Barranco and Joseph Webster. In his junior year, he served as Cadre for Cadets Alan Eyler and Joanna Barranco. He was selected for the Advanced Tactical Training Program in 2367, where he was taught by Lieutenant Timothy Sinclair. He excelled in marksmanship and ground combat training. Due to his tall stature, Sinclair gave Dicker the nickname "Longshanks." Dicker graduated with honors in 2368. ( : "Wanderers, Seekers, Warriors, Thinkers") Career Early career As an Ensign, Dicker's first post was on the , handpicked by Sinclair to be part of his special operations unit. ( : "Honor of the Sword") In 2371, Dicker was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and transferred to the with Sinclair, serving as a tactical officer. (PDN: "Wounded Soldiers") Wartime service During the Federation Civil War, Dicker served on the Chris Pike in many engagements, including the Second Battle of Deep Space 9. ( : "Sword of Damocles") As part of Operation Return in 2374, he was among the officers deployed on the ground to retake Starfleet Headquarters. When he recognized signs of an energy buildup in the complex, he led his men to cover before the paralithium bomb detonated. His quick thinking saved the lives of a dozen officers. While searching for survivors, it was Ryan that found the body of Lieutenant Jean Sinclair. (PDN: "Wounded Soldiers", "The Acolytes", "Ruling from the Tomb") For his heroism, he was awarded the Medal of Honor, and Tim Sinclair recommended him for the SEALs training program. (PDN: "Wounded Soldiers") He returned to the Advanced Tactical Training Center on Mars and and joined the SEAL trainees there. Two of his instructors were Lieutenants Justin Shive and Antonius Strube. Completing the program, he was assigned to SEAL Team Alpha-6. After the Gorn sneak attack on Starbase 11 in September 2375, Dicker and the rest of Team Alpha-6 were deployed on the [[Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] and fought on the front lines of the Federation-Gorn Conflict. They fought the Gorn for thirteen months before the cease fire. (PDN: "No Rusty Swords", "To Face the Gathering Storm", Building Camelot) In early 2377, Dicker and Team Alpha-6 were posted to the on an eighteen-month recon mission in the Gamma Quadrant. The team was charged with tracking down Jem'Hadar that went rogue after the fall of the Dominion. (PDN: "To Follow a Sinking Star", "Destiny's Forge", "Shadows of the Fire", "The Dying of the Light") Upon their return in 2378, Dicker stood down with the rest of Team Alpha-6 for standard rotation. He began assisting with the SEALs training program. When Team Alpha-6 was assigned to the in 2379, Dicker remained with the trainees. (PDN: "True North", "Wounded Solders") ''Pendragon'' In 2381, Lieutenant Dicker rejoined SEAL Team Alpha-6 on the Pendragon, after the loss of Lieutenant Commander Joshua Gorman and other members of the team. While part of the Pendragon crew, his callsign was "Shifty." ( : "Not Home Yet", "No Rusty Swords") Beginning in 2384, he served as second-in-command of the SEALs on Pendragon, under Lieutenant Commander Justin Shive. (PDN: "Dragon's Gambit") Background notes and trivia *Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Ryan Dicker is "played" by . *Other actors considered for the role include , , , , and . Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) personnel Category:Starfleet SEALs Category:USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel Category:Star Trek: Pendragon